


Дождь

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Маленький перевод маленькой главы про маленьких Локи и Тора.





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Hundred Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254254) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



Лил дождь.  
В самом дожде ничего необычного не было. Только вот две минуты назад на голубом, как Торовы глаза, небе, не было ни облачка. Потому-то Локи точно знал, что дождь непростой. Он быстро наколдовал иллюзию, чтобы отвлечь учителя истории, и улизнул с урока, пока обман не раскрыли.  
Непогода за окном все усиливалась, по стеклам бежали ручьи.  
Тору грустно! Надо найти его как можно скорее.

Мама совсем недавно начала разучивать с Локи обнаруживающие заклятия, но чтобы отыскать брата, колдовать не пришлось. Локи точно знал, куда идти.

— Вот ты где! – сказал Локи, открывая дверь в покои Фригг. – Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.  
Его брат забился в угол и сидел там, прижав колени к груди, но при виде Локи поднял голову.  
— Но… откуда ты узнал? – спросил Тор дрожащим голосом.  
— Да просто дождь идет. Что с тобой? – Локи опустился на пол рядом с братом и положил голову ему на колени.  
— Я… я тут понял кое-что совершенно ужасное.  
— Что же?  
Тор шмыгнул носом.  
— Я узнал, что… что когда я вырасту и стану мужчиной, мне придется... жениться на ком-то.  
— О... Но почему это тебя так расстроило?  
— Да потому что это значит, что мы больше не сможем быть вместе! Мне придется жить с какой-то ДЕВЧОНКОЙ, и у нас будут ДЕТИ, и...  
— Ох, – с облегчением вздохнул Локи, – Всего лишь навсего? Ну, тут все просто!  
Тор кинул на него подозрительный взгляд.  
— О чем это ты?  
— Ну, ты можешь жениться на мне, – Локи гордо ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. – Когда играют свадьбу, кто-то обязательно должен быть в платье, да? Мне нравится красивая одежда! Поэтому я готов.  
— Правда? – В голосе Тора появилась надежда.  
— Да! – Локи все больше и больше нравилась эта идея. – Ведь говорят, что свадьбу нужно играть только по любви. А кто любит друг друга больше, чем мы с тобой?

Тор склонился к Локи и взял его за руки.  
— Думаешь, сработает? – спросил он. – Обещаешь? Правда-правда?  
— Обещаю, – ответил Локи, – Честно-пречестно!  
— А почему это ты должен быть в платье? – возмутился вдруг Тор, – Я тоже люблю всякие тряпки!  
— Просто я красивее, чем ты, братец, – терпеливо пояснил Локи, – поэтому платье должен надеть я.  
— Но так нечестно!  
— Жизнь вообще нечестная штука!

Тор двинул его в плечо, и братья повалились на землю, мутузя друг друга, и Тор победил, как всегда, а потом они замотались в мамины занавески, воображая друг друга в платьях и сдавленно хихикая.

Дождь за окном сменился легкой моросью и наконец совсем прекратился.  
— Тор, смотри! – воскликнул Локи, показывая пальцем в окно.

На небе сияла радуга. Яркая, как улыбка на лице его брата.


End file.
